Kingdom Hearts: Side Stories
by KJman456
Summary: Inspired by zara2148's Dabble in Drabbles: 100 Days. Short chapters regarding the everyday life of the Kingdom Hearts characters. Mostly comedy, sometimes other genres. R&R if you want, but no flames!
1. How Will I Win This?

**Yo. I am KJman456 and I have been on a story-making hiatus for about three years. I came across, one day, a common 100 chapter story involving Kingdom Hearts drabbles. And so, I have decided to do something similar. The one in question I found had the chapters in different writing styles, such as drama, comedy, romance… To be honest, I'd probably write comedy chapters, but I may cross the line once in a while.**

**So, I doubt you'd bother reading that section, so let's just skip to the actual story!**

---

**How Will I Win This?**

Sora stared blankly in front of him. He hardly moved a muscle and started to sweat.

He never thought that anything would be able to slow himself down. Yet he was wrong.

Looking up, he gained the attention of a woman, "Ma'am, you don't actually expect me to do this _today_, do you?"

The teacher adjusted her glasses and glared at the boy, "There's no rule saying that saving the universe does not exempt you from exams, Sora."

---

**So, how was it? This one had been in my head for a while, but I hadn't bothered writing it till now. I'd like general feedback, but no flames. You give me fire, I give you water balloon.**


	2. Teamwork

**Teamwork**

"This is the last one! Let's get 'em!"

"Right!"

The two robe-clad Nobodies raced towards their target, a small Soldier, who had gotten in between the two. It looked between the two charging forces with whatever terror a Heartless could muster.

The two raised the weapons simultaneously and brought them down at their target.

However, the Nobodies were too close to each other, and the Keyblades had smacked one another's head. The two stood for a moment before falling down on the Heartless, unconscious, both crushing it and completing the mission.

**---**

**Wow, second chapter already. Even though no one reviewed, I'll still keep this going!**


	3. Rocky Ending

**Rocky Ending**

Sora entered the Secret Place and looked at the drawings. There were dozens of scribbles around the cave's walls. A few were done by Sora and Riku, and there were some here and there drawn by Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. The majority of them were made by Kairi.

_She probably done them when Riku and I were gone._ Sora thought to himself.

The boy walked over to the wall at the far end of the cavern. There, before he left, he drew himself giving Kairi a Paopu Fruit. One year later, when he returned, he saw that Kairi had drew her giving one to him.

He had been so happy by that that he came to look at the drawing again.

This time, there was something different.

The picture of Sora had changed. There were now strange ears coming out of the picture's head, and it now sported a moustache. Underneath it was the word 'SAP' with an arrow pointing to the Sora head.

Sora instantly knew who defiled the drawing.

Outside at the beach, Riku chuckled as he heard the spiky-headed boy scream out his name.

---

**Sorry for putting this up late! I felt like procrastinating 'cause it's what I normally do :P**

**Anyway, I don't think this one is very good… It doesn't seem that funny to me. But, I'll leave it up to you guys to decide!**


	4. In Trouble

**In Trouble**

In the Land of Departure, the trio of Keyblade protégés were training on a mountain top close to the world's castle. Ventus had been instructed to meditate to find his 'inner light,' while Terra and Aqua were ordered to have a little spar against each other. Terra was rearing to go, though Aqua was reluctant to fight her friend. Master Eraqus's word, however, is definite, so she quickly gave in.

The two were in mid-battle now. Terra rushed forward to the female Keyblader, who put her Keyblade in front of her to block his attack. The force of the attack caused Aqua to be pushed back. She back-flipped in mid-air and fired a Blizzaga at Terra. He managed to jump over it, towards Aqua, and the two locked blades again.

Terra smirked, "C'mon, is that all you got?"

Aqua grunted under the pressure of Terra's brute strength, "It's…not over yet!" Aqua allowed herself to be pushed back once more, this time landing near a watching Ventus with a grin on his face. The two fighters stopped for a moment to look at the young boy. Ven frowned and went back to meditating.

Aqua then started to rush towards Terra. He chuckled at the feeble attempt, then raised his Keyblade to strike her down when she came close. However, the moment she was right before him, she planted her foot in the ground and jumped to the side of him. Terra, already swinging his weapon, missed her and slammed it into the ground. Aqua smirked and went to smack Terra (lightly, since they aren't going to finish each other off.)

Unfortunately for her, Terra uprooted his Keyblade and slapped Aqua's out of her hands. He hit it with such force, it went spiralling away, flying…flying…flying…

…And smashing through Master Eraqus's room's window.

The three protégés (Ven now stopping at the sound of breaking glass) stared dumbly up at his window. Ven spoke up, "Didn't Master Eraqus say he had to do something in his room today?"

As if on cue, Master Eraqus came looking out his broken window. From where they were standing, they noticed a rather large bump on the side of his forehead. Looking down at the two older Keybladers, he held Aqua's Keyblade out over the window. Aqua sheepishly smiled and held out her hand, her Keyblade appearing in it.

Terra sighed, "This is going to be one heck of a punishment."

Aqua lowered her head, "You said it."

---

**Sorry for the late update!!!! Being lazy really sucks, y'know? Or it could be awesome in some peoples case *eyes Demyx***

**Anyhoo, as you can see these drabbles are spaced out. Plus I don't know these guys' personalities too well, so if there's anything OOC tell me!**


	5. Impossible

**Impossible**

Roxas exited the dark corridor as it vanished, leaving him in the sweltering sun of Agrabah. Roxas noted that it was surprisingly hotter than normal. The sun itself would've been tolerable if it wasn't for the fact that the Organization's black coat absorbed more heat than needed. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he began to wander.

Today, before his mission, Roxas decided to take up a Challenge. This particular Challenge required only magic attacks, yet Roxas didn't even stack up on any before he left. He did know he had some, so he just went out with what he had.

After entering Agrabah Street, a couple Soldier Heartless appeared. Roxas smirked and got into an offensive position. Before any of the Heartless jumped to attack, Roxas extended his arm forward and shot a Blizzard spell at the closest one. It was headed straight for its target's head.

However, all that hit the target was water. Roxas gawked as he watched the Heartless wipe the water off its face. It roared and charged at the teen.

Roxas dodged its jump and decided to try a different kind of magic. He figured that Fire magic would work well together with the heat. He went to cast a Firaga spell…

…except nothing happened.

The rest of the Soldiers were closing in on him. Wanting to avoid harm, he raced around them and up the blocky steps on the southern side of the street. On the scaffolding, he watched the Heartless jump around angrily and accidentally hit one another. Roxas sighed and looked through his magic panels, only to realize that all he had were magic of the Blizzard variety.

Roxas smacked his palm into his face. He opened a dark corridor and stepped through with an annoyed look on his face.

---

**Yay! I'm late again!**

**Actually, no, I'm not happy about it. I've decided to get a chapter done at least once a week, because of my procrastination skillz. I'm sure you all have better things to do than read the work of a wannabe writer. Anyway, share your thoughts with the help of the lovely review button down below!**

**P.S.: Cookies for me 'cause it's my birthday on Saturday!!**


End file.
